


Think Things On The Brink Of Blasphemy

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of the hallows Harry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days between deals and fights and life when they both just felt so so tired. Harry slowed down, remembering what it was like to be almost human like he was before the hallows. Crowley slowed down too, tiredness creeping up on him as it had a tendency to do to some demons from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Things On The Brink Of Blasphemy

\---

There were days between deals and fights and life when they both just felt so so tired. Harry slowed down, remembering what it was like to be almost human like he was before the hallows. Crowley slowed down too, tiredness creeping up on him as it had a tendency to do to some demons from time to time. 

Just because they weren't human anymore didn't mean that they couldn't slow down, couldn't be so tired with the world that it just felt like their very existence was draining their energy until the last possible moment when they would find each other again. 

It was those times when the very idea of sex, or simply the idea of moving, that seemed to drain away their energy when they found each other, falling in to each other, comfortable and safe in the familiarity of one another. Just the thought of moving was exhausting, Harry let the chatter of the dead fade away as his duties were carried out by his reapers for a short time and Crowley allowed him to do as he sometimes was forced to, and hid away behind wards and safety, only allowing himself to fall in to Harry safe in the knowledge he wasn't currently the centre of a hunters line of fire. 

Crowley simply allowed himself to cave to Harry's demands as the demon allowed the younger man to drape himself over him as they listened to the others tired mutterings while adding their own pieces of information in to the mix of words, stories and recollections. That was how they would fall asleep, wrapped in each other, before their duties and restlessness brought them from behind their carefully constructed wards, their own safe haven and back to the desires of the living and the demands of the dead. 

It would be a long time before they fell back in to each other, but for a moment it was almost enough. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots 'Kitchen Sink'
> 
> "Nobody thinks what I think,  
> Nobody dreams when they blink  
> Think things on the brink of blasphemy  
> I'm my own shrink  
> Think things are after me, my catastrophe  
> I'm a kitchen sink, you don't know what that means  
> Because a kitchen sink to you  
> Is not a kitchen sink to me, OK friend?"


End file.
